


You aren't alone

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Emma comforting Karin, F/F, Karin suffers a panic attack and stage fright, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: What if it was Emma the first one finding Karin and reassuring her, making sure she’s okay again before the rest of the girls appear and she departs to perform?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You aren't alone

**You aren’t alone**

“Only one of us will be able to perform on that stage. Let's decide who’s going to be… I know conflict can be scary but if we're going to hold back, there’s no point, so we need to choose the member who can face that head on”

“So you're the one who’s going to perform, Asaka-san... I truly admire the fact that you're going to face them head on by yourself”

You watch Himeno’s figure moving away in the distance while those sentences keep replaying over and over again in your mind and you turn around to stare at the backstage's wall in front of you, hearing the loud roar of people yelling at their idols behind it.

You gulp terrified at such loud roaring and at the wall’s dimensions and suddenly feel a chill running through your body while a strange sensation of uncertainty, insecurity and fear invade your senses, clouding them completely.

The wall starts to grow and soon you feel minuscule in comparison, thinking how easily you’d get buried under it if it starts to crumble down at any minute. Just that mere and irrational thought sends you into a panic attack and your ears start to ring loudly and painfully while your vision darkens, followed by your breathing getting worked up and you feel your body growing weaker at each second passed.

Tentatively, you end finding a bench close by and sit on it, resting your head between your hands to close your eyes really hard and take deep breaths, trying to block the dark and spinning world outside while you focus on the erratic beating of your heart and try to get its beating back to normal to be able to calm down but it ends being worst and you end gasping anxiously for air in a futile intent.

The more you try and force yourself to calm down and be okay again for the upcoming performance, the more nervous you get to the point of feel unable to breathe in any possible way and tears start to flood down your face at the impotent and agonic feeling you’re experiencing.

You look at your trembling hands between the darkness and blurriness of the tears that don’t stop welling up and shut your eyes hard again, begging for someone to come and help you when you hear a distant but sweet voice calling your name, echoing in the middle of the open area you're in.

\- Karin-chan! Karin-chan!

Soon enough, you start to hear rushed steps going along that melodic voice that keeps calling your name over and over again until you feel a pair of hands wrapping your trembling ones between them and instantly, you feel their soft touch and their thumbs rubbing gentle circles over your skin in a soothing way that helps you to slowly control and stop the shaking.

Suddenly, said hands abandon yours and you feel the panic sensation coming back but before it even has the chance to settle down, a jacket is draped over your shoulders and the cold sensation that fueled your shaking slowly turns into warmth and a smile spreads over your face with its sweet scent filling your nostrils, knowing all too well the owner of said jacket.

You start to slowly open your eyes only to find yourself getting immersed into a pair of gentle and mesmerizing green eyes staring worriedly at you.

You try to give her a lopsided grin through tears and see her smiling back at you as a relieved sigh escapes from her lips.

Her hands easily make their way up to your face to cup it and stroke your cheeks gently with her thumbs, helping you to finally calm down as the deafening beating and ringing in your ears ceases and you recover your steady breathing again.

You close your eyes, enjoying her gentle and soothing touch over your skin and nuzzle her hand before you take one of her hands in yours and kiss the back of it then squeeze it to let her know you’re already okay.

She smiles sweetly and reassuringly at you and kisses tenderly your forehead.

\- Did you got lost again? – she asks you quietly, knowing about your problem with directions while her hands never stop caressing you neither rubbing circles to keep calming you down while giving you a feeling of care and protection only her is capable of give you.

\- No – you answer to her with raspy voice because of the frightened state she found you minutes ago.

\- Then what has happened Karin-chan? I was worried about you – she asks you again and you clearly see her frown going deeper at her concern and your chest hurt at such worried expression.

You try to give her your best and most calming smile and pull yourself together again then press your finger up her frown to erase it from her beautiful face.

\- I... I'm scared Emma. I really can’t do it – you whisper to her, completely ashamed after remembering again the words you said in that practice where all of you debated about who would perform at the Diva Fes. You’re so pathetic and hypocrite after all…

\- What are you saying? There’s nobody better and more capable to stand up on that stage than you Karin-chan, all of us decided it because we believe in you. Don’t be scared, we’re all here, _I’m_ here – she says happily, trying to fill you with some courage but you can only think back at that enormous wall that sends shivers down your spine over again at such terrifying thought while disappointment settles in.

You squeeze and pass your hands over your arms in a scared gesture and tighten the fabric of her jacket more around your body, wrapping yourself into the comfort it brings you and close your eyes to shut those images out your mind and forget about the words that triggered everything and the agony and inability to breathe you felt minutes ago, not wanting to experience it again when timidly, you feel her nose nuzzling yours in a cute way and her lips grazing yours before you shorten that negligible distance and capture her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

You feel her smiling in the kiss and resting her forehead against yours as soon as it ends, staring into your eyes and a new wave of warmth and peace invade your body.

\- I’m here, I’m not going anywhere Karin-chan. You can do it, remember you aren’t alone.

You don’t know how she always manages to know how you feel and say the right words to make you feel okay and in peace again but you’re grateful for it and for her.

\- Don’t leave me – you beg and confess to her your biggest fear at the same time in a quiet and embarrassed whisper, not standing the thought of her leaving you.

You hear her giggling cutely and glance up at her, only to see her smiling tenderly back at you.

\- I wouldn’t even dare to dream of it, silly – she smiles at you widely and everything starts to shine again as if she was the light illuminating and dissipating the darkness you were in and your hands find with ease her face again, cupping it while stroking her cheeks before pulling her in another deep kiss.

You two pull apart as more rushed steps can be heard approaching in the distance and soon all the girls start to appear in front of both of you with alleviated expressions and soft but happy smiles upon their faces after they had finally found you.

\- You’ll be okay Karin-chan – Emma says gently and reassuringly while she and then rest of girls smile widely and encouragingly at you.

Emma and you look at each other, sharing a knowing look while secretly agreeing not to tell the others about what happened and with a smile on your face and their encouraging high fives, you firmly walk towards the stage, not before sharing a last glance and knowing smile with Emma while she winks at you and discreetly makes a heart with her hands, mouthing a timid and soundless “I love you” only for you to see it.

You slightly blush and smile even wider, winking at her and turn to face the roaring crowd outside head on.

Now you can do it. You aren’t alone, you were never from the start.


End file.
